Mi vida antes de ti
by Darine
Summary: Ella llegó a su vida perdida y sin recuerdos, él le creó una vida y la lleno de hermosos momentos con el miedo de que ella algún día recordara su vida pasada. SyD! Mi primer FIC! Contendrá algo de Lemon pero muy soft.
1. ¿Recuerdos? Parte I

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los usos para entretener._

* * *

**¿RECUERDOS? Parte I**

**POV**

- _Me miraba al espejo confundida, era yo pero diferente... estaba desnuda y pude darme cuenta de una cicatriz en el hombro derecho y al tocarla vi en mi mano un anillo... entonces recordé todo... Escuché una puerta tras de mi y vi a Darien parado mirándome detenidamente. La expresión de su rostro me lo dijo todo, él también se había dado cuenta de que los recuerdos de mi vida pasada habían regresado, se me acercó decidida y rápidamente..._

- No dejaré que nada ni nadie te aparte de mi lado - _dijo antes de besarme con desespero... me tomó en sus brazos y me echó a la cama, se colocó sobre mí y me hizo suya rápida pero cuidadosamente... Me entregué a el como quien se aferra a una gota de agua en el desierto, le di todo de mí sin reserva alguna, ojalá nunca hubiese recordado, ojalá mi vida solo fuera él, quise olvidar en sus brazos todo aquello que había vivido antes de conocerlo, cerré los ojos una y otra vez intentando borrar mi mente las imágenes que como caballos desbocados aparecían en mi cabeza…_

La frustración llegó después, él dormía, estaba preocupado pude verlo en su expresión, pasé horas ideando la manera de que mis recuerdos no afectarán mi vida actual... Amaba mi vida ahora, sin estar encadenada a alguien me había traicionado incontables veces, amaba la libertad de hacer todo sin esperar aprobación, adoraba tener amigos que me querían y cuidaban, pero sobre todo, amaba a ese hombre que estaba recostado a mi lado... El me había enseñado a vivir y a amar sin esperar nada a cambio...

El miedo se apoderó de mi, si Seiya se enteraba de que estaba viva haría todo para que volviera a él, tenía que seguir siendo Serena y desaparecer completamente a Serenity...

**FIN POV**

Han pasado varias horas – _pensaba Darien para sí mismo mientras veía hacia la el mar desde la terraza de la habitación._

_La brisa del mar tenía la cualidad de despejar sus ideas, era su segundo día de casado con Serena, se quedó pensando un momento, esa hermosa chica ya no era su Serena, al recuperar sus recuerdos ella había cambiado, se dio cuenta al besarla y hacerla suya, temblaba de miedo en sus brazos y su mente estaba en otro lugar._

_La vio removerse entre las sabanas, estaba despierta, Dios, la conocía tan bien… La había visto dormir cuando estuvo en coma por tres largos meses. Se metió a la cama cuidadosamente y la tomó en sus brazos…_

Fue al despertar… - _Serena por fin habló – _No sabía donde estaba, no reconocí el lugar, al levantarme de la cama estaba asustada, pensé que tal vez había bebido tanto que no podía recordar nada… al verme en el espejo y ver lo diferente que soy ahora me sorprendí y al ver anillo pensé en ti– _empezó a llorar, sus lagrimas no querían parar, se aferró a la espalda de Darien con miedo a que alguien la arrebatara de él, Dios lo amaba tanto, estaba tan confundida con esas imágenes que iban y venía, no estaba segura de que era realidad y que su imaginación._

No te preocupes amor, descansemos esta noche, mañana pensaremos en una solución – _Darien besó su frente y la abrazó aun más fuerte, venían días difíciles para ambos, él quería saber de su vida pasada, incluso si dentro de ella había un matrimonio, ambos debían ser fuertes, no había duda de ello…_

_Continuará_

* * *

_Hola amigos! Es mi primer fic, espero les guste :)_

_atte. Darine _


	2. ¿Recuerdos? Parte II

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los utilizó para entretener._

* * *

**RECUERDOS? Parte II**

**Serena POV**

_Sentí que me costada mucho trabajo abrir mis ojos, debía tenerlos hinchados por el llanto de anoche. Me removí entre las sabanas y me sentí sola en esa inmensa cama, Darien no estaba, por un momento entré en pánico, tal vez se había arrepentido de sus palabras y me había abandonado en plena luna de miel, me levanté apresurada de la cama y abrí el closet... Ahí estaban todas sus pertenencias, me sentí aliviada, abrí la puerta del baño pero no estaba ahí, entonces me dí cuenta de que había una rosa en un pequeño florero y el desayuno servido en la terraza del balcón._

_Salí a ver que me había dejado de desayunar y una pequeña nota estaba junto al florero: _Fui a correr a la playa, te amo princesa_... Voltee mi mirada hacia la playa y lo vi._

_Darien siempre ha sido un hombre muy atlético, era alto y de cabello negro, ojos azules y con muy buen cuerpo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pude ver su sonrisa y cambió su rumbo para dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación._

_Estábamos en una zona turística muy privada, era un hotel de gran turismo muy hermoso. Las habitaciones eran completamente independientes y todas con vista al mar. Eran como pequeños departamentos, cada uno con su propia cocina, recámara y baño. Por las noches la marea subía tanto que el agua llegaba hasta el primer o segundo escalón de las escaleras para bajar a la playa. El ruido que hizo Darien al subir fue el que me sacó de mis pensamientos..._

- Buenos días princesa - _dijo antes de regalarme un tierno y fugaz beso, en seguida entró en la habitación para quitarse la sudadera, mordí mi labios, Dios era tan guapo, entre al baño para lavarme los dientes y desde mi lugar con la ayuda de mi amigo el espejo pude ver como se quitaba los tenis y en seguida la camisa, volví a morder mis labios y sin pensarlo y asegurándome que él me estuviera viendo también dejé caer mi bata al piso, su mirada lo dijo todo..._

_No tardó en ponerse justo detrás de mi, pude sentir su erección sobre su pantalones de ejercicio, esta sería sin duda una excelente forma de iniciar el día. Me giró para quedar frente a él, sus ojos sólo mostraban deseo - _Tú me tentaste princesa, y yo te voy a dar lo que me estas pidiendo - _me dijo antes de apoderarse de mi boca, me levantó para sentarme en el travesaño del lavabo y apretarse en mí... Gemí sin querer, me estaba torturando, estaba jugando conmigo... - _Dime que quieres sentirme dentro de ti princesa, y yo con gusto te complaceré - _Dios porque me hacía esto... - _Te quiero dentro de mi Darien - _dije con la voz entrecortada, no aguantaba más, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que me hiciera suya. Bajé mi mano hasta su caderas y empecé a bajarle el pantalón y el boxer, él me ayudó apresurado y sin avisarme entró._

_Mi gemido de alivio fue lo único que se escuchó en la silenciosa habitación, empezó a moverse lento y poco a poco fue incrementando la velocidad y potencia, supongo que mis gemidos se oían hasta la playa, menos mal que las otras habitaciones estaban alejadas o todos en el hotel se habrían enterado que mi esposo y yo teníamos el mejor sexo del mundo. Ni siquiera había echo falta ir a la cama, ese había sido el lugar perfecto. _

_Sus manos se apoderaron de mis pechos por un momento antes de pasarlas a mi espalda y dar paso a su boca sobre mis senso. Sentí que el final de acercaba lentamente cuando nuestra respiración se volvió errática y entrecortada... - _Termina dentro de mí - _le dije al oido y escuché un leve sonido salir de su boca. No supe en que momento llegué al climax, sólo sentí que él salía de mí y para apoderarse de mi boca nuevamente._

**FIN SERENA POV**

**DARIEN POV**

_La tomé entre mis brazos y me metí con ella a la tina, abrí las llaves para que saliera el agua mientras la besaba, no podía separar mis labios de ella, sentía una enorme necesidad de acariciarla, abrazarla y hacerla mía que no entendía. Sabía que necesitábamos hablar de su pasado pero eso sería mas tarde - _Lo que resta del día lo pasaremos fuera de la habitación, pasearemos en los alrededores y comeremos fuera, en la noche te haré mía nuevamente y después de eso hablaremos princesa, mientras tanto disfrutemos de nuestra luna de miel - _su sonrisa me lo dijo todo, había sido una buena decisión._

_Al terminar de bañarnos salimos de la habitación para disfrutar del hermoso lugar donde estábamos. Fuimos al acuario que se encontraba a unos 20 min del hotel, luego a un pequeño parque acuático y a almorzar algo a una hacienda que nos recomendaron mucho, en ese momento desee que no llegara la noche, no quería que llegara el momento de hablar y enterarme quien era ella en realidad._

_Al llegar a la habitación de nuevo la hice mía con desespero, ella era sólo mía y no dejaría que se fuera de mi lado tan repentinamente._

_El momento llegó, nos pusimos las batas y salimos a la terraza de la habitación, nos sentamos de frente para vernos a la cara y afrontar las cosas tal cual eran..._

_Ella entre abrió los labios - _Mi nombre es Serenithy Moon... - _dijo antes de bajar la mirada..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola chic s_

_aquí esta el segundo capítulo de mi Fic, espero les guste_

_XOXO_


	3. ¿Recuerdos? Parte III

_**Disclaimer: **Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo utilizo sus nombres para entretener._

* * *

**¿RECUERDOS? Parte III**

**Darien POV**

_Serenithy Moon… era un nombre realmente hermoso, igual que ella… y en realidad el escuchar su historia sólo me alentaba a amarla mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía, ella estaba dormida profundamente y yo simplemente no había podido pegar el ojo._

_Hablamos fácil unas 3 horas sin parar, lloramos y reímos juntos al recordar su pasado, debíamos regresar pronto a Tokio, necesitaba hablar con Yaten, él como abogado tal vez podría asesorarnos para saber cuál era la mejor manera de seguir ocultando su identidad._

_Pero había una duda aun mayor en mi cabeza, _¿_Cuál es la razón por la cual nadie nunca la había buscado?, _¿_será que la daban por muerta? _¿_O es que simplemente no les interesaba?, según lo que ella me había dicho era dueña de una gran fortuna gracias a que era la hija única de los dueños de una empresa de fotografía y modelaje internacional. _

_Sólo de recordar su historia me daban escalofríos…_

**_Flash Back_**

_Ella entre abrió los labios_ - Mi nombre es Serenithy Moon... - _dijo antes de bajar la mirada.._

_- _Soy hija única de Kenji e Ikuko Moon, dueños de Photomoon Inc., fui modelo hace algunos años pero después de estudiar la carrera de fotografía me incliné más por eso y dejé el modelaje... Viví con Seiya Kou y estuve comprometida con él hasta el día en que me escapé de todos ellos, fue mi decisión irme de su lado, nadie me obligó, yo... solo quise huir de esa vida que no quería, quise huir de mis padres y de mi compromiso con Seiya - _dijo con la voz entrecortada..._

_- _Pero cual es la razón de querer huir, además... - _dije un poco alterado pero intenté calmarme - _¿Cómo es que nadie de ellos te busco? Esa empresa está alojada en Inglaterra, para llegar aquí tuviste que haber tomado un avión pudieron haberte rastreado? Serena... ¿Cómo llegaste a mí?...

_Hubo un silencio ensordecedor, se quedó pensando yo imagino que intentando recordar algunas cosas._

_- _No viaje en avión, llegué aquí después de viajar un año por tierra, pasé por pueblos pequeños y conocí a personas que jamás pensé conocer, vi paisajes hermosos y tomé un sin fin de fotos que supongo perdí en el accidente del tren, para llegar aquí crucé desde China en el pequeño barco de un capitán que me ayudó, además - _paró para sonreír - _Recuerdo perfectamente que compré un boleto de avión hacia los Estados Unidos y se suponía que debía trasbordar en New York y viajar hacia Argentina y gracias a que mi familia es muy conocida en Inglaterra no necesitaba abordar como los otros pasajeros, podía hacerlo antes de que ellos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, lo que me daría tiempo para salir de Inglaterra sin que se dieran cuenta...

- Y la razón - _dije sin darle tiempo de respirar... vi como su mirada entristeció_

_- _La vida de pareja con Seiya no fue lo que esperé, supongo que pensé que al irme con él cambiaría y dejaría de ser un mujeriego porque yo estaría con a su lado todo el tiempo... Fui demasiado ilusa al creerlo, jamás iba a cambiar, seguiría viendo a esas modelos que se acercaban a él con la intensión de pasar la noche juntos y el siempre las aceptó sin importarle mis sentimientos... - _hizo una pequeña pausa antes de seguir - _Creo que solo los primeros dos meses juntos él se portó a la altura, no salía y se la pasaba en casa conmigo, yo creí que en verdad había cambiado tal y como lo prometió, pero sólo espero que yo creyera eso antes de volver a ver a esas modelos... Todas las noches llegaba cerca de las 3 am, y al principio se lo reproché cada noche, y el siempre decía que sería la última vez pero no fue así, viví así por 2 largos años y llegó el momento en que dejó de importarme, tanto que si una noche llegaba y deseaba tener sexo conmigo yo aceptaba, empecé a acostumbrarme al sexo ocasional y a pensar que en realidad sólo era mi compañero de apartamento, hasta que un día llegó a la casa con dos modelos...

_Se levantó del asiento y se recostó en la barandal del balcón - _Esa noche fue la peor noche de mi vida... Entró a nuestra recámara con ellas, hasta el día de hoy pienso que estaba drogado o muy tomado... Se echó sobre mí en la cama y empezó a besarme y tocarme, al principio dejé que lo hiciera hasta que escuche unas risas, al levantarme y encender la luz vi a esas modelos casi desnudas junto a la cama y besándose entre ellas, yo me quedé petrificada, solo pensé en que Seiya ya había llegado al punto en que no respetaba nuestra casa, nuestra recamara y sobre todo a mi...

_Sólo me levanté de mi asiento y la abracé fuertemente - _El no supo valorarte princesa, pero yo lo hago desde el momento en que te recogí entre los escombros del tren, en ese mismo momento supe que serías lo mas importante de mi vida... - _le dije al oído y ella se aferró a mi_

_-_Seiya me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia un sillón en la recamara, las señoritas en nuestra habitación se subieron a nuestra cama y empezaron sus jugueteos sexuales, mientras tanto Seiya empezó a besarme y acariciarme, yo enojada me quise separar de él pero a la fuerza me logró recostar de nuevo - _ya no pudo aguantarse más y empezó a llorar - _dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, no quería que terminara pegándome...

_La interrumpí besándola, no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando como él la llevó al punto de escaparse de todos y querer empezar una nueva vida lejos de todos sus seres "queridos" - _No sigas princesa, no es necesario - _le dije y su llanto se hizo más abundante, lloró casi por media hora sin parar, y yo sólo me quedé ahí __apoyándola_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

_Mi Serena seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ahora muchas preguntas respecto a su pérdida de memoria tenían respuestas, según los exámenes médicos y los especialistas el golpe que había sufrido no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atrofiar su memoria, ella sencillamente había decidido olvidar su pasado, tal vez con el afán de tener una nueva vida completamente diferente a la que llevaba, y el golpe en la cabeza en el accidente del tren fue la excusa perfecta para su cerebro y guardar en alguna parte de él todo lo que había pasado antes de ese día._

_Me recosté a su lado, mañana será el último día que pasaremos en ese hermoso lugar, muy temprano por la mañana saldré a comprar unas cosas que espero que no la afecten demasiado. Debíamos volver a la realidad y seguir nuestras vidas como si ella nunca hubiese recordado nada, aun así habíamos decidido hablar con Yaten para que nos dijera que era lo mejor. _

_Ella sólo se merece una vida mejor, la que yo puedo darle alejada de esas personas que dicen amarla pero no es así, estaba decidido a que haría cualquier cosa con tal de que ella estuviera segura, sin embargo habían pasado 3 años desde que ella desapareció de sus vidas, y si aun no daban con ella el echo de que ahora recordara no debía cambiar absolutamente nada._

_- _Mañana disfrutaremos de nosotros en ésta habitación, será nuestro último día alejados de la realidad - _le dije al oído aunque sabía que ella no me escucharía..._

_Continuará__..._

* * *

Hola no tardé mucho en actualizar porque he tenido el tiempo para hacerlo, intentare actualizar diario y de no ser así por lo menos cada dos o tres días.

Gracias a los que les está gustando mi historia.

Muchos abrazos a todos.

Darine


	4. POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS

_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**POR SOBRE TODAS LAS COSAS**

**Serena POV**

_Era el segundo día que despertaba y me encontraba sola en la cama, había echo exactamente lo que el día anterior, levantarme corriendo para ver si Darien me había abandonado, y me dio gusto darme cuenta de nuevo que no fue así, sólo que esta vez no sabía donde estaba. Estaba en la terraza de la habitación esperando que Darien apareciera corriendo en la playa pero no, el no se encontraba ahí. Habían pasado ya hora y media desde que desperté y no lo vi._

_Empezaba a pensar que tal vez si se había ido y había dejado toda su ropa, decidí tomar un baño en la tina de hidromasaje y relajarme, él no me abandonaría, me amaba tanto como yo a él. Salí del baño y él a un no regresaba, habían pasado ya dos horas y 15 min. __Me encaminé a la recepción._

_- _Buenos días, ¿de casualidad vio salir al Sr. Chiba? - _Pregunté a la recepcionista, la chica hizo un gestó de querer recordar -_ Oh sí, el Sr. Chiba salió un momento y dejó pagada otra noche en el hotel - _dijo y sentí que el alma me venía al cuerpo - _Gracias - _le dije y me regaló una linda sonrisa_

_Regresé a la habitación y escuché la voz de Darien - _Gracias señorita, no debe tardar en regresar - _habló a la recepción para saber por mi, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro sabía que el no podía abandonarme. Abrí sin hacer ruido o eso creí yo porque el se asomó para verme y corrí a sus brazos..._

_- _Me asustaste princesa, por un momento pensé que me habías abandonado para volver a tu anterior vida - _fue cuando me dí cuenta que él sentía los mismos miedos que yo, tenía miedo de que yo extrañara mi vida anterior y deseara abandonarlo - _No lo haré amor - _le respondí y lo besé ansiosa de que me tomara en sus brazos._

_Sentí como sus manos bajaban a mi cintura, tenía tantas ganas de que bajaran un poco más, pero se detuvieron y sentí que si boca despedía poco a poco la mía - _Tengo algo para ti - _dijo casi en un susurro, se apartó de mi y fue hacia una bolsa que se encontraba en la cama y sacó de ella una caja de... - _Una cámara - _dije y voltee a ver sus ojos, Dios ese hombre me amaba demasiado, tanto como para irse por horas para buscar algo que había echo en mi vida antes de conocerlo..._

_- _Es una cámara profesional, no es de una marca muy conocida pero el chico que me la vendió me aseguró que es una excelente cámara, con mucha capacidad, no es muy cara princesa pero seguro por el momento puede serte útil - _me quedé viendo la cámara atentamente y regresé a ver sus ojos azules, sólo atiné a acercarme de nuevo a besarlo, no me di cuenta cuando empezaron a salir las lagrimas de mis ojos, y deseé con todo el corazón haberlo conocido mucho antes que a Seiya._

_Darien se sentó en la cama sin dejar de besarme y me senté sobre él para empezar a desabotonarle la camisa, sus manos empezaron a subir mi blusa, nos separamos un momento para tomar aire y vernos a los ojos - _Eres hermosa Serena - _dijo antes de apoderarse de mi boca y yo logré quitarle la camisa, me detuve para quitarme por completo la blusa - _Supe que pagaste otra noche de hotel - _le dije sensualmente al oido y sentí como sus poros se erizaron - _Esta noche voy a hacerte mio una y otra vez hasta que no puedas mas - _sólo escuche un leve gemido de su boca y eche mi cabeza para atras cuando sentí que me quitó el sujetador y se apoderó de mis pechos._

_Tomé su cabeza entre mis manos mientras el con sus brazos me abrazaba a espalda para que no intentara huir, se separó de mi para besarme en la boca de nuevo antes de levantarme y ponerme sobre la cama, me lo quedé mirando mientras se quitaba el pantalón y el boxer, Dios de haber sabido que todos los días iniciaría así mi día me hubiese casado con él desde que lo conocí. Sonrió con picardía antes de darse a tarea de quitarme lentamente lo que me quedaba de ropa y al terminar volvió a apoderarse de mis senos mientras su mano bajaba un poco más allá de mi vientre y sentí como se erizó mi cuerpo entero cuando su mano tocó mi parte más sensible mientras emití un gemido de súplica. Su boca poco a poco fue bajando hacia donde su mano se encontraba y yo esperé ansiosa que llegara._

_Esa mañana hizo lo que deseó con mi cuerpo y yo sólo me limité a disfrutar del suyo; sin duda alguna el sexo entre nosotros era fenomenal, jamás me había sentido tan feliz y realizada con Seiya, me sentí un poco culpable por comprarlo con él. _

_Darien era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, tuvimos intimidad sólo la noche que nos comprometimos y de ahí espero a que nos casáramos para volver a tenerla, y esa noche había sido completamente __romántico, con pétalos de rosa, velas, aceites, jacuzzi y frutas sensuales. _

_Cuando salí de mis pensamientos mi esposo estaba profundamente dormido, me levante con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y tomé la cámara, las lágrimas quisieron salir de nuevo, era una cámara grandiosa, la marca no era muy conocida pero tenía todo y no le pedía nada a las que se fabricaban en Photomoon Inc. - _Tu serás el modelo de la primera foto que tomaré de mi nueva vida - _dije quedito para que no despertarlo, acomodé el lente y presioné el interruptor._

**Darien POV**

_Me desperté escuchando a lo lejos voces y la puerta cerrarse, me incorporé poco a poco para ver que estaba pasando y logré ver un carrito de servicio con algo de comida, me regaló una sonrisa y yo se la devolví mientras subía a la cama y se sentaba a mi lado._

_- _Dime princesa ¿tienes ganas de salir? ¿quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? Hoy sí será nuestra última noche aquí alejados de la civilización - _le pregunté y vi que se quedó pesando un rato_

_- _No, quisiera que nos quedáramos aquí a platicar, puede que no te agrade la idea pero me gustaría saber que es lo que haremos cuando regresemos, creo que lo más importante es que hablemos con Yaten - _me dijo mientras la voz le temblaba, supuse que tendría miedo de que me enojara pero tenia razón, debiamos hablar de lo que haríamos de ahora en adelante_

_- _De echo Serena había pensando en visitar a Andrew primero, quisiera que te hagan unos estudios para saber si algo ha cambiado y ver si nos puede decir porque tan repentinamente has recuperado la memoria, ya con eso iremos a ver a Yaten - _se quedó mirándome y con la cabeza me dijo que sí_ - No debes preocuparte princesa todo estará bien, buscaremos la manera de que nadie te pueda quitar de mi lado a menos que tu decidieras hacerlo - _dije intentando ocultando el dolor que decir esas palabras me causaban_

_- _No Darien, jamás me alejaría de ti - _me dijo abrazándome fuertemente - _Tú me amas tanto como a ti ¿no es así? No permitas que alguien me lleve de tu lado por favor - _la abracé con la misma fuerza que ella a mi, supuse que ella tenía tanto miedo como yo de que en algún momento nos __separáramos_

_- _Ojala te hubiese conocido en otras circunstancias y mucho antes de que vivieras con tu prometido, no tendrías otros recuerdos más que los que yo hubiese creado contigo y tu cuerpo sólo conocería el mío - _le dije quedito al oído - _ Créeme Serena que cuando te digo que te amo lo hago por sobre todas las cosas que han pasado en tu vida antes de estar a mi lado, aún si hubieses matado a alguien te seguiría amando así - _busqué sus labios y los rocé tiernamente - _Ahora vamos a comer algo o no aguantaras la noche de sexo salvaje que tengo preparada para hoy - _vi como se dibujó una sonrisa apenada en su rostro_

_- _Sólo que antes del sexo salvaje tenemos que hacer las maletas o mañana perderemos el avión para regresar a Tokio - _dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para llevar a la terraza del balcón nuestra comida_

_Hoy sería nuestra última noche en ese paradisíaco lugar, ya mañana regresaríamos a la realidad donde tendríamos que lidiar con su memoria. De lo único que estaba muy seguro es que mientras menos personas supieran de eso sería mejor, sólo nosotros y dos personas más muy involucradas y de nuestra entera confianza lo sabrían..._

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola! Les pido una disculpa muy grande, la verdad es que tuve demasiado trabajo estos días y no había podido terminar el capítulo pero ya! espero que pueda actualizar rápido para no dejarlos en ascuas._

_Saludos y gracias a mis lectoras por darme la oportunidad de mostrarles mi historia._

_Darine _


	5. Realidad I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPITULO V: REALIDAD I**

**Serena POV**

_Hacía sólo unas dos horas de haber llegado y estábamos en el consultorio de Andrew, me hacían ya el último estudio antes de pasar a la consulta con todos los resultados. En realidad nada de eso me tenía preocupada, por lo menos los último dos años me habían hecho cerca de 5 estudios completos para saber si había algún cambio en mi cerebro; según Andrew pueden ser muchas las razones por las cuales perdí la memoria en el accidente del tren, o bien me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza que la zona de mi cerebro donde se almacena la memoria se dañó o yo quise olvidar y esa fue la excusa perfecta... Ojalá fuera la primera para que no quede en evidencia lo mucho que odiaba mi vida anterior.  
_

_- _Es todo Serena puedes salir y cambiarte para la consulta - _la voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Aun nos quedaba un día bastante largo, debíamos ir con Yaten, nuestro abogado, para saber que procede ante éste evento._

_Salí del vestidor y fui directo al consultorio, ya quería ver a Darien y que me abrazara, tenía miedo del resultado, pero al entrar me sorprendió que él no estuviera, voltee a ver a Andrew un poco sorprendida por la ausencia de mi esposo - _Le pedí que saliera, quisiera platicar contigo primero, toma siento - _hice lo que me pidió un poco asustada por el resultado de los estudios, pero le tenía plena confianza por lo que muy en mi interior sabía que no debía preocuparme._

_- _Bien Serena ya tengo tus resultado y mientras estabas en el vestidor le dí una vista rápida - _ se detuvo por un momento, supongo que para rectificar los resultados antes de decir el veredicto final - _Antes que nada sabes que eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho, si no fuera por ti jamás hubiese conocido a Lita, pero independientemente de eso soy tu doctor y como tal lo que aquí se diga entre tú y yo aquí se queda - _Asentí casi automáticamente a sus palabras, si había algo que Andrew cuidaba mucho era la confidencialidad paciente - doctor y se lo agradecía muchísimo - _Si bien antes no platicaba contigo a solas era porque estabas muy desorientada pero te diré algo que tal vez te sorprenda mucho - _Volvió a quedarse callado, Dios me sentía realmente preocupada, tal vez tenía algún tumor cerebral que acaba de descubrir y me quedan sólo unos días de vida - _No te preocupes Serena no tienes nada malo - _dijo con una sonrisa y yo sólo logré hacer una mueca de broma que hizo que riera - _Hoy cuando entraste me di cuenta de que habías recuperado tu memoria, ¿Cómo lo supe? Pues déjame decirte que hoy entraste al consultorio muy segura y diferente - _me sorprendí ante su comentario..._

_- _Andrew la verdad es que Darien con sólo verme también lo supo - _dije con la voz temblandome - _Eso quiere decir que poco a poco todos se darán cuenta de que he cambiado algo - _mi voz se quebraba con cada palabra que decía, no quiero volver a mi vida anterior, quiero mi vida ahora_

_- _Tranquila Sere, no es así, ten en cuenta que Darien y yo estuvimos a tu lado en todo momento, quiero hablarte seriamente, en tus estudios no han ningún cambio físico... - _de nuevo se quedó callado y mirándome fijamente - _¿Hubo algún suceso en tu vida pasada que quisiera olvidar tan desesperadamente? - _sus palabras me destrozaron en un momento, no pude sostenerle la mirada, Dios era mi amigo y no podía mirarlo para decirle que sí, tenía tanta vergüenza, tal vez lo que me hizo Seiya era demasiado para mí y no me había dado cuenta...  
_

_- _Mi nombre es Serenithy Moon , fui modelo y fotógrafa, estuve comprometida con Seiya Kou, modelo internacional... me escapé Andrew - _regresé la mirada y vi que no había ninguna expresión de asombro en su rostro, se apoyó en su escritorio_

_- ¿_Darien sabe esto? - _me preguntó tan desinteresadamente que se lo agradecí_

_- _Sí, yo se lo conté una noche durante la luna de miel - _le dije que su mirada me indicó que pensaba en algo_

_- _Debes tener en cuenta que podrías adoptar ciertas actitudes de tu vida pasada sin que te des cuenta, y probablemente vuelvas a realiza ciertas cosas a las que estabas muy acostumbrada de forma inconciente, tu misma te irás dando cuenta de eso y te dirás a tí misma, había olvidado que yo hacía esto o esto, dime algo Sere ¿Recuerdas todo al 100% o sólo tienes ciertos episodios de tu vida? - _era algo que le iba a preguntar pero no sabía de que manera__  
_

_- _De echo Andrew quería comentarte que he tenido recuerdos que no sé si son parte de la realidad o no, no estoy muy segura de las cosas - _le respondí temerosa de su respuesta_

_-_ Bien linda, es normal no debes preocuparte, eso sucede porque tu cerebro quiere saturarte de información, poco a poco irás separando lo que es realidad de lo que no es, es importarte que seas paciente, no sabemos cuanto exactamente tardes es recordar absolutamente todo, yo te aseguro que no eres muy diferente ahora de lo que eras antes de olvidar, ¿tienes alguna otra duda? - _me sentí mas tranquila al escucharlo_

_- _Respecto a mi memoria no pero... ¿Porqué hiciste salir a Darien? - _esa pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza desde que entre al consultorio y mi esposo no estaba ahí_

_- _Quería conocerte a solas, quería diferenciar la Serena que yo conozco a la Serena que recuerda su pasado, y déjame decirte que me tranquiliza mucho que sigues siendo la misma pero ahora eres muy segura de todo, tal vez tú no notes pero tu manera de caminar, de hablar y hasta de sentarte sólo muestra que eres una persona que tiene todo y no le falta nada - _Andrew sonrió y yo quise llorar - _Sé que en tu cabeza ruedan muchas preguntas y temores pero no debes preocuparte, yo siempre estaré de tu lado Serena - _cuando terminó de hablar sólo me paré de mi asiento y corrí a abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos - _ hagamos entrar a Darien... - _dijo para tranquilizarme_

**Darien POV**

_Me sentía nervioso, nunca me imaginé que Andrew me pidiera salir para hablar a solas con Serena, aunque siendo médico yo habría echo lo mismo, a veces debemos estar a solas con los pacientes porque así se sienten menos cohibidos... Diablos! ya habían pasado dentro unos... 15 minutos? Maldita sea! El tiempos si que se burlaba de mi en estos momentos._

_Estaba a punto de salir a caminar porque mi desesperación estaba llegando a puntos insospechados para mi cuando escuche la puerta del consultorio y vi asomarse a Andrew con un gesto de burla, definitivamente quería matarlo en ese momento._

_Entre casí corriendo pensando que tal vez Serena estuviera desconsolada llorando pero me topé a una mujer completamente tranquila, me senté junto a ella mirándola fijamente, como intentando descifrar sus movimientos. Eso antes de que recordara lo habría echo fácilmente, pero desde hacía unos días me era mas difícil hacerlo, no era que me preocupara que hubiera ciertos cambios en su comportamiento, era que yo me sentía un poco extraño con sus nuevas manías, pero entonces vi un destello de nerviosismo en ella, justo como antes de que regresara su memoria, seguía siendo mi Serena...  
_

_- _Físicamente todo esta en perfecto estado en su cerebro Darien - _ la voz de mi amigo me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a verlo_

_- _Entonces decidiste olvidar princesa - _dije regresando la mirada a ella, la entendía perfectamente, su vida los últimos años no había sido nada sencilla y aunque había tomado tal vez la salida facil de no haberlo hecho jamás habría llegado a mi_

_- _Estoy bien Darien, no debes preocuparte por mi - _dijo mi princesa y me regalo una de esas sonrisas muy suyas cuando quería que olvidara todo lo malo y estuviera bien y tranquilo_

_- _Serena ya tiene toda sus dudas aclaradas, quisiera saber si tu tienes alguna - _dijo mi amigo mirándome fijamente_

_- _Es algo más personal Andrew... Estarías dispuesto a hablar antes un juez en caso de requerirlo? - _mi amigo no hizo ningún gesto, sabía que si lo haría pero debía comprobarlo..._

_- _Sabes que sí amigo, por ustedes haría lo que fuera - _dijo sonriendo y esas palabras me tranquilizaron_

_Estuvimos un rato más conversando con él y decidimos que ya era hora de ir a ver a Yaten, era urgente verlo antes que a cualquier otra persona..._

**Yaten POV**

_La llamada de Darien me tenía preocupado, sobre todo al oir su tono de voz cuando respondí el teléfono. Normalmente a las 5 de la tarde estaba en casa o en el gimnasio con mi hermana Rei, sin embargo ellos eran un caso especial, por lo que había decidido verlos en mi despacho._

_Darien ha sido siempre un hermano para mi, sus padres y mis padres fueron amigos muy cercanos, y cuando ellos fallecieron repentinamente él se fue a vivir con nosotros. Yo tenía apenas 6 años cuando él llego a la casa, Rei apenas tenía 2, y el 9 años, no nos tomo tiempo acostumbrarnos a vivir juntos y amarnos como hermanos._

_En cambios Serena había llegado a nuestras vidas de forma extraña y las había cambiado indudablemente. Mi hermano la había encontrado entre los escombros del tren accidentado y se había echo cargo de ella en todo momento. Ni mis padres ni yo entendimos en ese momento por que él estaba tan obsesionado con ella y su salud, hasta que la conocimos..._

_Para Darien era la mujer mas bella que había visto, y estaba completamente sola y perdida, cuando mis padres la vieron me pidieron hacer todos los trámites para adoptarla, dado que no tenía papeles y nadie la había reclamado en un año era viable hacerlo. No sabíamos nada de su pasado y tampoco nos importó para aceptarla en nuestra familia, ella nos amó desde el día que nos conoció y nosotros a ella desde el instante en que nos regaló una sonrisa. _

_Tocaron a la puerta del despacho y como alma que lleva el diablo abrí la puerta... Eran ellos, pude notarlo en su rostro, algo había pasado en su luna de miel..._

_Me abrazaron y se sentaron frente al escritorio, yo me senté tranquilamente en mi lugar y me acomodé, presentí que su repentina vuelta de la luna de miel debía tener una causa importante..._

_- _Serena ha recordado se pasado hermano - _dijo Darien sin rodeos y yo sólo pensé... Diablos!_

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola chic s les debo una enorme disculpa porque he tardado mucho en actualizar, no es mi intención dejarla a medias, es que no he tenido la oportunidad de sentarme a escribir hasta ahora._

_Gracias por su paciencia y gracias a quienes esperan que actualize._

_Darine_


	6. Realidad II

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeichi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPITULO VI: REALIDAD II**

**Yaten POV**

_Me quedé mudo cuando mi hermano dijo que Serena había recuperado la memoria, si habíamos contemplado esa posibilidad y se hicieron los estudios pertinentes pero no pensé que sería tan pronto._

- Legalmente tu nombre es Serena Tsukino – _le dije a Serena mirándola - _y eres hija adoptada de Luna y Artemis Tsukino, depende mucho de lo que ustedes quieran hacer, contactar con tu familia y regresar con ellos – _el pánico se hizo presenta en los ojos, esto se ponía difícil, por su expresión supe que simple y sencillamente ella no quería volver con ellos_

- Me escapé de ellos Yaten, no puedo volver con ellos ni quiero – _las lagrimas peleaban por salir de sus ojos azules y ella luchaba por contenerlas – _No quisiera tener que volver, por favor Yaten no me digas que tengo que hacerlo – _su voz entrecortada me desgarraba por dentro_

- Necesito que me digan quienes más saben de esto… - _la seriedad de mi voz los sorprendió un poco, pude verlo en sus rostro_

- Sólo tú y Andrew hermano – _Darien me respondió con la misma seriedad…_

_Tapé mi rostro un momento, necesitaba pensar claramente, sólo había dos opciones… ocultar que su memoria había regresado o hacer un escrito donde ella en total uso de sus facultades mentales decidía seguir siendo Serena Tsukino y renunciaba por completo a su antiguo nombre, sin embargo tenía que investigar si había que notificar a la familia que ella estaba viva y había aparecido._

- Sólo tenemos dos opciones… pretendemos que tu memoria no ha regresado o ante un juez documentamos que deseas renunciar a ser Serenithy Moon, claro comprobando que estás en pleno uso de tus facultades mentales… Lo segundo debo investigar si al hacerlo se le notifica a tu antigua familia… - _Dios ambas cosas eran realmente arriesgadas, si seguíamos viviendo como si ella no hubiese recuperado su memoria y se descubría no sólo yo podía perder mi licencia si no Andrew y Darien también, además de que podían acusarnos de secuestro e ir a la cárcel…_

_Una telaraña de pensamientos se había hecho en mi cabeza, aunque por ella haría muchas cosas no podía dejar de pensar en que podía perder mi licencia… Me había costado años de trabajo como esclavo en otros bufetes de abogados para conseguir mi propio despacho… Miré detenidamente a Serena y pude ver el miedo en sus ojos – _Sinceramente creo que lo mejor es que levantemos un documento ante un juez Serena, sobre todo porque el ocultar información podría costarnos nuestras licencias y la cárcel, eso sin contar de que nos acusen de que aprovechándonos de tu situación pudimos haber manipulado tu mente… - _vi como poco a poco fue palideciendo era duro para ella pero debía pensar en todo lo que conllevaba ocultar que había recuperado su memoria…_

- No Yaten yo no quiero eso! No quiero causarles problemas si es necesario iré antes un juez – _Serena lloraba, le preocupábamos tanto como ella a nosotros, me sentí mal de sólo pensar en mi despacho…_

- Este es un caso muy delicado, a ambos se los quiero dejar claro, yo… - _dudé por un momento pero eran mi familia y por mi familia haría cualquier cosa – _yo haré lo que ustedes decidan, aun así denme unos días para investigar si podemos hacer algo más así que por lo pronto no le digan a nadie más de tu memoria – _ambos asintieron casi automáticamente – _Les recomiendo que por hoy no vean a nadie más – _voltee a ver a Serena quien era la más afectada – _Llora hoy todo lo que tengas que llorar, porque mañana debes ser la misma de siempre, no puedes dejar que alguien se dé cuenta de que algo en ti ha cambiado – _tal vez mi palabras eran duras y sonaban más a un regaño que a una sugerencia pero así debía ser… Era un tema muy delicado y debíamos tener cuidado…_

**Serena POV**

_Salimos del despacho de Yaten callados… Porque mi memoria tenía que haber regresado? Podía causarles problemas muy graves, metí mi cabeza entre mis manos y llore de nuevo. Darien iba conduciendo hacía nuestro departamento – _Por ti princesa iría hasta la cárcel, incluso mataría para que tu estuvieras a salvo – _sus palabras me sorprendieron, voltee a verlo desconcertada por lo que acababa de decir, su comentario más que alabarme me incomodó – _Darien no digas eso, yo no quiero que vayas a la cárcel ni que mates a alguien por mí – _asenté mi mano sobra la de él mientras seguíamos por la carretera – _Yo te quiero a mi lado Darien, no vuelvas a decir nada de eso…

_El resto del camino nos quedamos callados, al llegar al edificio bajamos del automóvil y tomamos el elevador, me tomó la mano con fuerza, llegamos al piso y entramos a nuestro departamento._

_Era pequeño en realidad, pero ideal para una pareja de recién casados, tenía una pequeña estancia y una cocina comedor, un medio baño junto a una pequeña bodega de limpieza, también teníamos una pequeña terraza semi-techada para la lavandería y finalmente nuestra recamara con su baño y un balcón que daba hacia un parque ecológico junto a nuestro edificio. _

_Al entrar Darien abrió el ventanal de la terraza para que entrara un poco en aire mientras yo me metía la recamara a acomodar nuestra ropa en el closet, entonces sentí a Darien detrás de mi – _No hemos hecho el amor en nuestra cama princesa, hay que estrenarla – _dijo mientras besaba mi nuca y sus manos se metían debajo de mi blusa para acariciar mi cintura… Me estremecí al instante…_

_De un movimiento me voltee buscando su boca, y me colgué de su cuello para acercarlo a mí, en un instante me alzó y rodee su cintura con mis piernas, mi falda se alzó sobre mis piernas y dejo al descubierto mi pequeña tanga, me agarro de las nalgas mientras nos besábamos con lujuria – _Me gusta tu sabor – _le dije al oído y sentí como su cuerpo entero se erizó_

_Deje de besarlo un instante para quitarme la blusa y el sujetador, el me bajo poco a poco y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer, su acción fue completamente sugerente, así que yo me deshice de mi falda y sólo quedé en tanga._

_Me miró de arriba abajo con lujuria, se acercó lentamente a mí, me hizo quedar de espaldas a él, tomó mis manos y las pegó a la pared, mis senos quedaron entre la fría pared y su pecho, y con su mano izquierda bajó hasta mi entrepierna y me tocó sobre la tanga._

_Sin siquiera poder oponerme metió la mano entre la poco ropa que me quedaba y me tocó – _ah! Princesa estas tan mojada por mi – _gimió sobre mi cuello e hizo que me erizara completita. Se dedicó a tocarme con delicadeza y yo gemía sin poder controlarme. Finalmente me bajó la tanga y sentí como él se bajo el bóxer, yo estaba completamente a su merced, no podía pensar en si estaba bien o estaba mal, sólo quería que me tocara y me hiciera suya…_

**Darien POV**

_Oh Dios! Estaba tan caliente que si se la metía en este momento terminada sin siquiera darle un par de embestidas, ella cooperaba totalmente, estaba tan perdida en el deseo como yo, antes de tirarla a la cama se me ocurrió una loca idea pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que me aventuré…_

_Bajé un poco mis brazos hacia sus rodillas y vi como ella se sorprendía un poco y me dio algo de risa su cara al alzarla y dejarla con la piernas abiertas, ella eran mucho más pequeña que yo así que no tuve ningún problema al levantarla – _Amor que haces? – _Pude notar la confusión en sus ojos y su voz, más aun cuando me puse justo delante del espejo – _Quiero que te veas conmigo así, quiero que notes lo mojada que estas por mí – _vi como su cara de ruborizó al instante y me éxito mucho más – _Tócate para mi princesa – _le dije y ella abrió aun mas lo ojos…_

Jamás lo he hecho mientras alguien me ve Darien, me da mucha vergüenza – _su voz temblaba de deseo_

Hazlo para mí, quiero verte darte placer por un momento – _a lo mejor pensaba que estaba enfermo pero no me importó – _Piensa en mí mientras lo haces

_Nunca me imaginé que fuera a hacerlo, pensé que me diría que no y que la bajara, no importaba si no lo hacía, pero cuando vi que empezó a bajar su mano deje de pensar…_

_Vi que se toco con algo de temor pero luego se soltó, la miraba fijamente, la mordí levemente en el hombro y la escuché gemir, Dios sus ojos llenos de deseo e invitándome a hacer las cosas más locas que se me pudieran ocurrir, se llevó una mano a sus pechos mientras con la otra se seguía tocando, la puse sobre la cama y no dejó de hacerlo, así que para premiarla empecé a masturbarme yo frente a ella; la manera en que abrió sus ojos al verme casi me volvió loco..._

_No había marcha atrás, me coloqué sobre ella y con desesperación me hundí, gimió alto - _Te amo Darien - _dijo con sus labios pegados a los míos - _Se que lo haces princesa, tanto como yo te amo a ti - _le dije y la vi sonreir..._

_Sentí como la noche pasó rápidamente entre sus brazos, sólo nos levantamos a ducharnos y comer algo, vimos tele en lo que restó de la noche, mañana iriamos a ver a nuestros padres y debía pasar por el hospital para ver que tanto me esperaba dentro de unos días..._

_A pesar de que estábamos juntos, cada uno estaba en su mundo, pensando en lo que Yaten nos había dicho, para mi la mejor opción era fingir que seguía sin recordar nada, no me importaba perderlo todo por ella, no me importaba ir a la cárcel o perder mi licencia, lo más importante para mi era, es y será siempre.. Ella..._

_Continuará..__._

* * *

_HOLA! Ya tengo otro cap de esta historia, mañana o pasado subo el de la otra, si puedo hoy mismo lo hago..._

_Gracias a mis lectoras estrellas! Disfrútenla!_

_Darine_


	7. No

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo sólo los uso para entretener._

* * *

**CAPITULO VII: NO**

**Serena POV**

_No podía olvidar las palabras de Yaten, no quería que ninguno de ellos perdiera la licencia, los 3 son realmente importantes para mi. Intenté hablar con Darien con respecto al documento, para mí era la mejor opción y sea cual sea la reacción de Seiya o mis padres el resultado sería el mismo, fui yo quien decidió abandonar esa vida para tener un nuevo comienzo._

_No quería pararme de la cama, a pesar de que Darien y yo no estábamos enojados era la primera vez que discutíamos, siempre habíamos logrado llegar a acuerdos cuando teníamos diferencias en algo pero ésta vez él simplemente había dicho que no a cualquiera de mis argumentos..._

_Escuché que la puerta de baño se abrió y le regale una sonrisa, el me la devolvió y se acercó a darme un beso de buenos días - _Hoy debemos ir a ver a nuestros padres princesa, Yaten ya les debe haber comentado que estamos de regreso - _me dijo y caminó hacia el armario para vestirse._

_Me incorporé lentamente hasta sentarme y me quedé mirando fijamente a mi esposo - _Darien creo que debemos esperar a que Yaten investigue bien lo del escrito y luego tomar la decisión - _su cuerpo se tensó y se quedó quieto mirándome..._

_- _Ya te dije que esa no es una opción Serena, dije que no lo haremos sea cual sea el resultado, seguiremos pretendiendo que tu memoria no ha regresado, y no quiero hablar más del tema - _Definitivamente esa faceta de Darien no la conocía, me bajé de la cama para irme al baño, pasé junto a el pero no quise abrazarlo ni nada, sin embargo me dio la impresión de que él lo esperaba, solo seguí mi camino y me encerré en el baño..._

**Darien POV**

_Me sentí mal al hablarle de esa manera, sin embargo no me imagine que pasara junto a mi sin abrazarme, estaba siendo duro.. Si... pero simple y sencillamente esa no era una opción para mí; que estaba siendo egoísta... también... porque el perder la licencia no solo me comprometía a mi si no también a mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, pero prefería eso a que su familia viniera por ella, y la convenciera para llevársela de mi lado..._

_Terminé de vestirme y fui a preparar el desayuno. Saqué a la terraza una pequeña mesa con dos sillas que compramos para desayunar ahí. Casi estaba terminando cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de baño y luego el armario, ya casi salía así que debía apresurarme para que todo estuviera listo.  
_

_Los minutos pasaron y ella no salía, me intrigó que tardara así que fui a nuestra recamara y la vi sentada en la cama mirando sus pies atentamente - _Son unos lindos pies - _le dije y al parecer ella se sorprendió me regalo una media sonrisa - _El desayuno esta listo princesa - _asintió con la cabeza, se puso unas sandalias y salió._

_Nos sentamos a desayunar en silencio, se tomó el café y empezó de nuevo a intentar convencerme de hacer el escrito ante un juez - _Ya basta Serena te he dicho hace un rato que no discutiré eso, simple y sencillamente no es una opción para mí... - _su mirada se endureció, espere que dijera algo más pero solo se levanto de su asiento y regresó a la recamara... estaba siendo muy difícil, siempre discutíamos nuestras opciones y llegábamos a acuerdos pero esta vez no lo haría._

_Minutos mas tarde terminé mi desayuno y fui hace nuestra recamara para encontrarme con Serena, me la encontré con sus gafas en el ordenador, sólo las usaba cuando leía, veíamos el televisor o usaba el ordenador. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y la abracé por detrás para ver que la tenía tan interesada..._

_Serenithy Moon... me sorprendió que buscara algo de su vida anterior, en seguida me tense y ella lo sintió - _Tengo curiosidad si hay algo de mi desaparición en la red - _me quedé callado, no sabía que decirle... una foto de ella apareció y despertó mi interés, en realidad era muy diferente a como era antes, cabello corto de atrás con las puntas delantaras mas largas y negro, se veía muy blanca con ese color, labios rojos... No era mi Serena pero era realmente bella..._

_- _Esta era yo antes de escaparme, prácticamente cada semana me retocaba el cabello para que nunca se viera que en realidad era rubia... - _le di un beso en el cabello..._

_- _Eres mas bella ahora, porque eres autentica, no llevas maquillaje ni el cabello en otro color, eres bella y hermosa - _le dije al odio y sonrió... apagó el ordenador, agradecí que estuviera más tranquila, sabía que en otro momento atacaría, sin embargo mi respuesta sería la misma... No..._

_Salimos de nuestro departamento unos 15 minutos después, debía pasar por el hospital porque en dos días regresaría y quería ver como estaban mis consultas, después iríamos a ver a nuestros padres y al final del día quería llevarla a cenar._

_Estaba muy nervioso, ir a ver a nuestros padres me tenía preocupado, pero no por ellos si no por Rei. Mi pequeña hermana era demasiado intuitiva y observadora, y aunque Serena se había estado comportando normal Rei y ella eran muy unidas y tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que mi princesa había recobrado la memoria..._

_- _Serena recuerda que no debes decirle a nadie que tu memoria ha regresado, ni siquiera a Rei - _la vi mirarme con incredulidad, como con enojo, esa mirada la había echo demasiado este día y estaba consiente de que la seguiría viendo por mucho tiempo..._

_- _Lo sé Darien, nadie más que nosotros, Yaten y Andrew debe saber que mi memoria ha regresado - _me respondió casi obligada, esto no era como yo me imaginaba nuestro matrimonio, debíamos estar bien, tranquilos y felices.. Que Dios me perdone pero desee con todo el corazón que su memoria jamás hubiese regresado, sentí que con cada negativa mía perdía un poco más a mi Serena...__  
_

_Nos quedamos un rato más en silencio, ella sólo veía hacia la calle, tomé su mano y volteó a verme como sorprendida, me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella sabe hacer y me apretó la mano como diciendo que todo está bien..._

_- _Si quieres te puedo dejar con nuestros padres, yo no creo tardar en el hospital pero sabes que cualquier cosa puede pasar ahí - _le dije para empezar a romper ese silencio incómodo entre los dos_

_- _Si te lo agradecería mucho amor - _ahí estaba de nuevo mi Serena, aquella tierna y amorosa niña de la cual me enamoré.. en realidad ella no había cambiado mucho, sólo que era mucho más expresiva con su gestos, pero eso no me preocupada... su mayor cambio había sido que cuando yo le decía algo que no quisiera oír no intentaba convencerme simplemente detenía su ataque y se quedaba seria..._

_Venía tan pendiente de mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta por donde iba si no hasta que estuvimos cerca de casa de mis padres, no tardé mucho en llegar al lugar, estacione el auto justo frente a la casa - _Nos vemos en un rato intentaré no tardar demasiado - _le dije para despedirme_

_Ella sonrió y se acercó para besarme... - _Estaré esperando por ti - _besó fugazmente mis labios y luego mi frente, era algo que ella hacía para despedirnos, y yo sólo besaba su mano antes de que saliera de auto... _

_Esperé frente a la casa hasta que la vi que pasó la puerta del jardín, seguí mi camino al hospital, pero no sólo quería pasar ahí, tenía toda la intención de pasar también a ver a Andrew y Yaten... Ambos iban a escucharme..._

**_Rei POV_**

_Escuché la puerta del jardín abrirse y cerrarse, solo habían dos personas que solían entrar por el jardín trasero de la casa, salí corriendo desde el estudio hasta la cocina y en ese momento Serena iba entrando a la casa, salté de alegría al verla y corrí a abrazarla - _Serena amiga que bueno que ya estas aquí - _y justo cuando sentí sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo lo supe... Algo había pasado en el viaje..._

_- _Sere, te pasa algo? - _Pregunté como intentando buscar en sus ojos la respuesta, estaban diferentes, reflejaban frustración y enojo..._

_- _No Rei, estoy bien, sólo te he extrañado mucho estos días - _respondió como intentando evadir alguna otra pregunta que le pueda hacer y fue directo al congelador por agua.._

_- _Estas segura? - _tenía que cuestionarla de nuevo, no podía quedarme con la duda..._

_- _Si amiga no te preocupes, supongo que me hace sentir algo extraña estar casada - _me regalo una de sus sonrisas en las que te dice "no pasa nada" y dejé de insistir.. pero algo había cambiado en ella, podía sentirlo, todo su cuerpo decía "Escúchame" pero ella simplemente no quería hablar..._

_La vi servirse un vaso de agua y mirar hacía el patio trasero... - _El hotel era realmente hermoso y privado - _por fin rompió ese minuto de silencio, es que acaso... estuvo pensando que decirme? estaba ocultando algo? - _he tomado algunas fotos muy hermosas y he traído unos recuerdos pero Darien se los ha llevado en el automóvil olvidé bajarlos, donde están mamá y papá? - _ella sabía perfectamente que yo la miraba extrañada..._

_- _No te diré hasta que no me digas que sucede - _le dije mientras me acercaba, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, es que acaso no podía verme a los ojos y decirme... Esto pasa! ... Me estaba desesperando su silencio, su forma de actuar... - _Qué ha sucedido en el viaje Serena?...

_Vi la duda en su mirada - _Nada importante - _volvió a tomar otro sorbo de agua... - _Nada que no tenga solución Rei no te preocupes...

_Entonces si había pasado algo... - _Tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, te quiero como mi hermana, no haré nada que pueda dañarte, sabes que puedes confiar en mi...- _Dios que había pasado en ese viaje? Por Serena dudaba en hablar conmigo, yo por ella haría lo que sea..._

_- _Definitivamente no me dejaras ir hasta que no te diga que ha pasado verdad? - _me dijo convencida de que no la dejaría en paz - _Esta bien Rei, pero vamos a tu recamara, nadie debe escucharlo... - _asentí con la cabeza y ambas nos encaminamos a mi alcoba, la tomé de la mano y la apreté para recordarle que podía confiar en mi en todo momento._

_Entramos y cerré la puerta con llave mientras ella se acostaba en la cama, me recosté junto a ella de manera que quedáramos frente a frente, esa era nuestra forma favorita de platicar y contarnos secretos..._

_Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirando mis ojos - _Darien no puede saber lo que te voy a contar, si se entera las cosas entre nosotros empeorarán... - _me estaba dando miedo ese secreto, nunca me había dicho algo así, jamás me había pedido ocultar a mi hermano algo - _Sé que lo amas, es tu hermanoo, pero esto es muy delicado, los únicos que lo saben aparte de Darien y yo son Yaten y Andrew - _hizo una pausa, abrí los ojos sorprendida, ya no tenía que decir nada mas... Si Andrew y Yaten estaban involucrados quería decir que nuestro mayor miedo se había presentado... _

_- _Tus recuerdos.. - _dije mientras me temblaba la voz...__  
_

_Continuará..._

* * *

_Hola chi s perdonen por tardar tanto, mi casa era un verdadero desastre y no había tenido oportunidad de terminar el capítulo, intentare actualizar en menos tiempo!_

_Gracias por leerme! yesqui2000, karly15, mayilu, Conyta bombon, SalyLuna y todos los demás que se dan el tiempo de leerme!_

_Espero que les esté gustando la historia y se aceptan recomendaciones!_

_Besos y abrazos.. Darine _


End file.
